


A Little Help

by Merfilly



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-23
Updated: 2009-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, Sarah wonders why she rescued her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help

Sarah Williams was exhausted from living up to the cruel expectations of her stepmother, her teachers, and most of Toby's demands as a toddler. She felt the pencil lead snap as she tried, for the thirteenth time, to just get through her trigonometry homework. Privately, she groused that trig had been created by someone even worse than the Goblin King, even as she got up to go see about Toby's loud yelling, the cause of her breaking her pencil.

Honestly, there were days she wasn't sure why she had rescued him from the Goblin King, when it was perfectly evident Toby was a goblin in human form anyway.

"Toby!" she snapped as she rounded the corner from the kitchen into the living room, to see him pulling every pillow off the couch, yelling as he threw them this way and that. "Toby, what am I going to do with you!?" She sighed. "I swear, if only I had someone to call for help with you, brat!" She reached to pick up on pillow, and when she stood, Hoggle was standing there in the corner of the room.

"All you had to do was ask," he said sullenly, walking over in his peculiar gait to entertain the baby.

"Hoggle, you're a life saver!" Sarah said, beaming when Toby forgot all about the pillows as Sir Didymus and Ambrosius joined the fray with full enthusiasm.

Friends like them were a treasure indeed.


End file.
